


Any Time Ever

by icarusalchemist



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, Jay Gatsby Lives, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusalchemist/pseuds/icarusalchemist
Summary: "I like your new place.""Jay, this is your house."





	Any Time Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the dialogue prompt "I like your new place" from a post by stefansalfatore on Tumblr.

“I like your new place, old sport,” Jay said, surveying the room’s décor with an appraising gaze, like a pawn broker determining the value of a luxury object.

“Jay,” Nick said. “This is your house.”

Jay turned to grin at him. He looked as giddy as Nick felt. “Yes, but now you’re staying here, so it’s still ‘your new place’. It’s new to you.”

“I don’t know if you remember,” Nick said, placing the box he had been carrying alongside the meager collection of boxes containing his belongings that the staff had already brought up. “But I have been in your house before, along with everyone else who lives within a hundred-mile radius.”

“Yes, but you’re _staying_ here now,” Jay repeated, not even bothering to hide his excitement. Jay may have been known to most people as a secretive and mysterious man, but with Nick Jay let his feelings fall open like a book with a worn spine.

“So, this will be your bedroom.” Jay gestured around the spacious room. It was illuminated by a large window, which allowed morning sunlight to spill over the desk and the thick, foreign carpets and the bed piled high with cushions and linens that looked like they had all together cost more than Nick’s entire previous house. “Though it’s largely a place for you to put your belongings, and to keep up appearances. You won’t be sleeping in here, if you catch my meaning.“

“Jay!” Nick threw one of the silk-covered pillows at him. Jay caught it over his stomach, laughing while Nick blushed furiously.

“All right, all right, old sport, a bit touchy I see,” Jay said, still chuckling as he carefully placed the pillow exactly where it had been before. He walked around the bed to stand in front of Nick, and he took both of Nick’s hands in his own. “Nick, I am so glad that you’re going to be living here now. With me. It’s…it’s the best thing I can imagine, to be honest. You make me so happy, Nick.” Jay brought one of Nick’s hands up to his mouth and lightly kissed his knuckles.

Nick looked into Jay’s eyes. “You don’t think you’ll get tired of having me around all the time?”

“What? Of course not! Never.”

“Good,” Nick said. “Because I’m not planning on leaving any time soon…or, actually, any time ever.”

Jay smiled at this, one of those gorgeous, fathomless smiles that had sent Nick falling for him in the first place, and as Nick leaned forward to kiss him he knew that this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. With the man he loved. With Jay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a kudos and a comment, long or short, positive or critique, whatever! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
